Fetch! With Phineas and Ferb REWRITE
by the.real.j.money
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have somehow been chosen to compete on Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman. Interesting how that happened when they're on the other end of the country. When a mixup with plane tickets lands them halfway there, will they be able to make it home at all? A rewrite of a five-year-old story. Second in PFJ series.
1. Prologue

Phineas-

I had never been a fan of Fetch! before I met Jasmine. Obviously, I wouldn't have because of the whole Cartooniverse Theory, as she calls it. After she helped us get home a few months ago, she realized that there was more to animation than she ever thought possible. So she wrote up an idea, which pretty much followed what my brother and I understood as well.

Every cartoon that ever was correlates to its own universe somewhere. That universe chooses a Creator, someone to give glimpses of the universe in a way that makes them believe the concept is of their own creation. There are a lot of rules and exceptions, and Fetch! was one of them. In figuring out how the show fit the theory, she ended up introducing us to it. We loved it from the start. From the characters to the challenges, it was really eye-opening for us to see what was actually out there.

Then one day, we got a phone call.

This blog story pretty much explains what happened next, and you'd better believe me when I say it was a blast.

 **Hello, everybody! As you can see, after six months, I FINALLY got off my lazy butt to write this story again! Hopefully, the characters will be more in character and the story will be better overall. I originally wrote this series as a self-insert fanfiction, and I'm going to keep it that way. My real name is used here.**

 **I'm also going to try to update this story every Friday until it's finished. I don't know when that will be, but I know I'll have the support to move forward.**

 **I hope you enjoy the second version of _Fetch! With Phineas and Ferb_. Now with style!**


	2. That Endearing Young Charm

**Hello, everyone! I'm glad I was able to commit to a schedule and post this on time! I really wanted to get this version of the story done now that I know more about writing stories in general. I wrote this in such a way that you probably should have read the first story before this one, and- okay, so there** ** _is_** **a first story, but it's unfinished. I think what I'm going to do with that one is pick up where I left off and finish it, rather than recreate it entirely like I'm doing here. This particular chapter is pretty short, but as the story progresses, I think they'll get longer.**

 **Anyway, if you want any more information about the first story, feel free to DM me, but otherwise, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** That Endearing Young Charm

 _ **Jasmine-**_

Oh, yeah, I got Phineas and Ferb into _Fetch!_. But in all honesty, they really figured it out for themselves. My habit of watching the show weekdays at 5:00 never changed, and neither did that stupid freaking dog. Don't get me wrong, I love Ruff Ruffman to pieces, but at one point or another, you have to agree he's pretty stupid sometimes. I had no idea what I would get myself into by letting the boys find out about my secret obsession. I'm glad they found something endearing in this clumsy dog and his game show.

It was just a regular Tuesday. Why wouldn't it be? One would think it weird that I tuned in, at 11 years old, to PBS Kids after school. I really didn't need to watch what the channel played before 5, but I watched it anyway from as early as 4:00, just so that I wouldn't miss a single second of my favorite show at the moment. (Trust me, whenever I was watching _Fetch!_ , _Phineas and Ferb_ became no more than a close second.

Anyway, it was about five minutes into today's episode when the boys walked in.

"Hey, Jasmine." Phineas greeted me with a smile. Trust me, you could never get tired of a smile like that.

"Hi, guys." I waved back.

"What are you watching?"

I leaned back in my chair, motioning for the boys to sit on the couch. "Just another show I'm into. A game show. It's really cool. Crossing over live-action and animation, but not quite in the way we are." I motioned at the space between us. We were watching an episode of season four or five, I don't remember. The show ran for five seasons and my local network reruns seasons 3-5 on a loop. So I've seen at least 60% of the episodes at this point.

Nonetheless, Phineas and Ferb were watching intently. I wasn't surprised. Their dimension doesn't show our cartoons, for reasons that should be obvious.

* * *

 ** _Phineas-_**

This was awesome! I always love when Jasmine shows us something new here. Especially the entertainment. It's got a vibe to it that our home dimension just doesn't offer. She's said similar of our dimension as compared to hers, too.

This time, it was different. I don't know what I was seeing in this children's game show, but I felt that I could totally be on that show. Oh yeah. Ferb could come with me, and it would be the coolest thing ever!

"Hey Jasmine," I said. She turned from the TV to look at me. "How do we get on a show like this?" I pointed to the TV and the current challenge that was playing.

"Oh. You can't get on it, for three reasons." She held up her forefinger. "One, you have to be living in the greater Boston area." Her second finger joined. "Two, you have to be living in the greater Boston area in this dimension." Third finger. "Three-" she dropped her hand, "- the show was cancelled a couple years ago. It doesn't look like it's coming back anytime soon. That's why they rerun the seasons."

Now, I just couldn't understand why they would cancel as good a show as this. Sure, it's meant for a younger age group, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it. Look at this guy! This Ruff Ruffman character is a gold mine of laughs and entertainment!

"Don't I know it," Jasmine answered. "Why do you think I keep coming to this channel every day."

I must have said part of that thought out loud. My and my one-track mind, I guess. Sometimes it would get me into the craziest situations.

"So is there a way we could get all of the episodes to watch, at least, when we go back home?"

She thought for a moment. "I suppose I could track down all of the episodes and download them for you. You must be able to burn them onto a DVD, or put them on a flash drive, or something like that."

I smiled. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb gave me a thumbs-up in reply. Great. He likes it.


	3. The Big News

**Chapter Two:** The Big News...

 _ **Jasmine-**_

Leading Phineas and Ferb into my bedroom, I gestured to my computer in the corner. "There she is. Go nuts." It was a large box set computer, it must have been about 15 years old or so. It ran Windows XP and didn't hook up to WiFi, but all of my files were on it and it worked perfectly fine. It wasn't until a few months later that we got rid of it.

The boys approached the computer with a curious look. "This is your computer?" Phineas asked. "Cool!"

Sitting down on my bed, I nodded. "Yup. It's a dinosaur, but it's home to me. Turn it on, check it out."

Phineas pressed the button. I couldn't see what was going on, but he kept pressing it, maybe wiggling it. It took me a moment before I realized he must have pressed it in too hard and jammed it. I chuckled to myself and explained it to him. "If you jam it, you have to move it around until it comes out, and it needs to come out before the computer shuts itself off. Otherwise, you have to turn it on again. Don't worry, my files have only been jeopardized once."

As I spoke, Ferb did what I was saying to do, and by the time I finished, the login screen was on.

"Now, the password is 25713. Get a flash drive and put the videos on there first. I'm going to find a couple of blank DVDs and we can get this rolling." I left the room, leaving the boys to their own devices. It was really good to know that my world's entertainment was being received well. I suppose I should have expected this, but it still makes me really happy that someone will be willing to sit down and watch this dumb kids' show with me.

If only I had known what would happen next.

* * *

 _ **Phineas**_ -

Am I glad that Jasmine showed us this show? Are you kidding? It's the coolest! To this day, I still don't know how she got her hands on every episode, or why she sits down to watch it every afternoon if she has them all right there. But if she has them, I want to watch them all!

"Hey, Ferb, do you know where Jasmine keeps her flash drive?"

Ferb shrugged, so I started looking in every drawer I could. I did keep her private stuff private, as best I could, but it had to be where she kept that stuff. If I know Jasmine, I know she wouldn't keep such important stuff lying around like that. I must have been searching for five minutes or so before she came back in.

"Well, I couldn't find any blank ones, but I'm sure your folks can help you out with that. Did you find the videos?"

"Yeah, Ferb's got them up-" Ferb turned and gave a thumbs up, "but we're having a hard time finding the flash drive. I looked in as many drawers as I could, but it wasn't in any of them."

"That's because they're not in any drawers."

"What?"

Jasmine crouched down and felt under her bed for a bit. What was she doing? Why would anyone keep a flash drive under-

She came out with a small cartridge in her hand. Sure enough, it was a brand new flash drive. "Here you go," she said, handing it to me. _That was_ _serendipitous_ , I thought to myself. But at least I had the flash drive. Plugging it in, I watched as Ferb set up the program and loaded up the episodes.

"Well, that's going to take a while. 100 episodes. So I suggest that you guys head home for dinner and I'll bring you the drive when it's ready. How about that?"

I rubbed my hands together. "Sounds like a plan," I answered. After making sure every episode was there, I pulled out the drive and walked out and toward the closet, where the portal was. Ferb followed close behind. "Thanks, Jasmine!"

"No problem!" She waved us off as we exited into our home dimension. I dashed to the computer and started immediately. I had never really done this sort of thing before, it was a little difficult figuring out what I was going to do, but Ferb helped me figure it out.

It was a few days later before we got a DVD and started putting the episodes on. We wanted to watch some of the episodes first, just to make sure we really wanted to put them on one. Of course, we were sure of our decision.

It was about twenty minutes into burning the DVD when Candace walked in with a slightly worried expression. "Um, hey, guys? There's someone on the phone who said he wants to talk to you. I didn't recognize the number; should I hang up?" she asked, holding the phone up for us to see. Huh. I didn't recognize it either. I suppose I should have told her to hang up, but I thought that maybe it was someone I knew.

So I said, "No, we'll take it." After Candace walked out, I put the phone on speaker and held it. "Hello?"

" _Oh, hiiiiiiiiiiii, guys_!"

I froze.

I recognized that voice.

Still, I asked uncertainly, "Who is this?"

" _It's Ruff Ruffman! And I just wanted to call and tell you that you and your brother are going to be on season six of_ Fetch! _"_

My world spun before going black.

* * *

 **I feel like I'm rushing the plot... please let me know if there's anything I can improve on, or just your thoughts in general!**

 **Gosh, I'm proud of myself for finishing this on time. I've just gotten a driver's permit _and_ my first job, so my schedule has been rather hectic. Still, I'm happy to be continuing my favorite fanfiction series (and I've just introduced my favorite character)! Really excited to be writing for these characters the way I had envisioned it so many years ago.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all next Friday, and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far! Byee!**


	4. But in Another Dimension?

**Hi, everyone, I'm back! If you've read this far, then I'm sure you're enjoying the story! I'm really glad I got this chapter done, because I finally got to write for Ruff. I freaking love writing for Ruff. He's such a writable character. He's really egotistical and such a screwball, and I feel like I got it right. Let me know.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four:**... But in Another Dimension?

 _ **Ruff-**_

*tap tap*

Is this thing on? Hello?

*Jasmine nods*

Yes? I'm good?

Great.

Well, it's not every day that you go from being a reality game show host to retiring to coming out of retirement to… uh… being tapped for a story on your favorite blog. Honestly, it's a little weird. But hey, it got me to thinking- I should have had this idea _years_ ago! " _Celebrity Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman_!" It would be the perfect way to garner an audience for my show! Then maybe it wouldn't have been canned! I could have gotten so many cartoons on it, if I only had known that I was-

What?

I'm getting off topic? And I was about to spoil a major plot point?

Well, _okay_ , Miss Control Freak. I'll stay in line _just_ for you, honey. *wink*

So I was just calling _the_ Phineas and Ferb that they were going to be on my show! I had heard about them from some of my Fetchers from years past and I managed to watch some in between production. So here they were! Their talent and ingenuity were just perfect! I was going to be a star once more!

Relaxing back in my chair, I continued. "So now what you need to do is-" I heard a thud on the other end. I waited a moment to see if they would speak again. "Um, hello? Hello-o? You guys still there?"

I heard a shuffling, and then Ferb's voice. " _Sorry about that. My brother here fainted._ "

I sucked in a breath. "Ooh. Well, as long as he wakes up, you guys can get started right away! As long you can get yourselves to Boston in, oh, you know, two- three days tops, you'll officially get cast."

" _Wait- I'm sorry, we need to go_ where?"

"Uh, Boston, Massachusetts? Where WGBH is located…?" You'd think they would know this, but considering how they got picked for this show, maaaaybe they had no idea. Well, all of you know I handled this _extremely_ well.

" _For how long exactly_?"

"Oh, you know, three months. As long as it takes us to film all the episodes." If they didn't know where the studio was, how were they expected to get there? I had to think of something fast. "Hey, yaknow what, you sound like you're a little worried about travel expenses, so. I'll tell you what. I will pay for everything. The plane tickets and everything. You have nothing to worry about. Got that?"

" _Oh. Really_?"

"Really."

" _Well, thank you. I suppose we'll be seeing you, then._ "

"Yup. Sure thing. So I'll order those out for you and we'll see you in a little bit. Yup. Buh-bye now."

So, I suppose you at home are asking yourselves, "But Ruff, your show ended two years ago and therefore you have no income. How are you going to pay for two cross-country plane tickets and a ride to Studio G for two twelve-year-old boys?" Well, as always, I have things covered.

 _ **Ferb-**_

I will admit, the news was indeed exciting, but I wondered how Phineas would fare on it. From what I had seen, technological advancements of our caliber would simply be too much. Meaning, we wouldn't be able to build anything too extravagant, or it would just be cheating.

I didn't know how to break it to Phineas that we would leave it all behind for a while. Even our family and friends, because we would need to cross the country in order to get there. Luckily, our means of getting there were already established.

Dragging Phineas into his bed, I decided to call the one person I could.

 _ **Jasmine**_ **-**

I literally had no idea this was what I would get out of showing the boys _Fetch_.

My phone rang not a week after I sent them to burn off all the episodes. Noticing that it was Ferb (the boys had rigged my phone up to transmit across dimensions, although the signal isn't always perfect), I answered. Ferb would only call someone if it was absolutely necessary.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, Jasmine. It appears we have a problem._ "

"What kind of problem?"

" _... We're going to be on_ Fetch."

"You're what?"

* * *

There is absolutely no way they got onto _Fetch_. There is absolutely no reason for Ruff to even know they exist. Unless this was connected to the blog somehow, it had to have been a mistake. I had explained to Phineas and Ferb that they would have to travel to _this_ dimension's Boston. There would be no link to their Boston- no WGBH, no Studio G, no nothing.

Ferb told me about how he had to break to Phineas that their level of building mastery (or whatever) would cheat the show, and before I could tell him that notion was absolute nonsense, he told me that he would try his best to tell him in the best way he could. It's probably what I would have told him anyway.

It just didn't make any sense…

 _ **Phineas**_ **-**

When I woke up, Ferb was sitting on the edge of my bed, just twiddling his thumbs.

"Ferb?"

He turned. He looked... concerned. What just happened?

"Good, you're awake. We need to talk."

"Well, that's something I've never heard you say before."

My brother fully turned to face me. "So you know how… how Ruff Ruffman called us to be on his show?"

Oh, that's right. I must have been so shocked that I passed out. "Sure do."

"Yes, well… we'll have to…" Ferb couldn't seem to get the words out, which wasn't unlike him, but something about this time seems different. Like this was actually paining him to say. "We'll have to leave for a while. Go out to Boston, like Jasmine said we would need to."

Wait, wait, wait, _what_?

"Wait, wait, wait, _what_?"

"We need to get to Jasmine's dimension, to her Boston. She told me that the studio wouldn't be paralleled here."

"How are we supposed to fly across the country for this?"

"Luckily for us, Ruff himself offered to cover our travel expenses while we're there."

"Woah, really? That's awesome!" I shouted. "We're going to meet our hero!"

At this, Ferb raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Our _hero_ , huh? We've known this guy for, what, three days? No wonder we were such an easy pick." He chuckled, but then his face fell again. … Was there something he wasn't telling me?

"… Ferb?"

He sighed. "The other thing is… I was thinking about how all of the challenges would go, and I realized that the things we build would essentially cheat the system. Make everything too easy. I wonder if they're going to let us do anything at all."

"Oh." I guess that was a valid point. Gosh, I hadn't thought about that. Or about much of anything the last half hour save for right now. "Well, what are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll just have to leave it here. Your sketchbook, my toolbox, anything. Just to keep it away." He looked at me, and probably noticing the worry in my eyes, he cracked a smile. "But hey, out of sight, out of mind, right?"

"Well, I sure hope so."

* * *

 **I hope you guys like the story so far! Please leave a review letting me know what you all think! More is on the way!**

 **\- J-Money**


End file.
